


ever since we met

by acquario



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acquario/pseuds/acquario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brief fluff because we all need it after ep 33.</p><p>prompt was "hollstein wearing each other's clothes"</p><p> </p><p>  <i>The first time it happens, and you point it out, she scoffs.</i><br/><i>«Forgot to do my laundry, cupcake.»</i><br/><i>«Not a good reason to steal my clothes.»</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	ever since we met

The first time it happens, and you point it out, she scoffs.

«Forgot to do my laundry, cupcake.»

«Not a good reason to steal my clothes.»

She shrugs, as she sips what could be her soy milk or your chocolate (you’re not sure).

As you debate whether it would against your morals to actually tear the t shirt ( _your_ t shirt) off her, you hear the door slam behind you.

You give the camera an exasperated look before remembering it’s not on.

-

After the same scene repeats itself, one, two, four, seven times, you figure that two can play this game. It’s not like her mess doesn’t overboard into your half of the room, and it would be so easy to fake a mistake - she would know it’s not, and it would be enough to annoy her.

As you eye the black moon phases shirt that’s hanging on her bed’s headboard, you convince yourself it’s a good plan.

-

So it starts. She steals your plaid, and the day after you wear her leather jacket to go to class. You see her wrapping your Hufflepuff scarf around her neck, and in retaliation you grab the sweater abandoned on her bed and wear it angrily for the rest of the day.

She says nothing.

-

«The bows shirt is under the chair.»

You realise what has just left your mouth, and you furrow your eyebrows.

Behind you, Carmilla seems equally disoriented.

«Oh.» she says, and looks at you like she’s trying to figure out if you’re sick. «Thank you?»

«No problem.» you whisper, and look at the computer again to hide the disbelief in your eyes.

She takes the shirt from under the chair, disappears into the bathroom, and comes out a few minutes later wearing it.

«So, uhm.»

You look at her. Her hand is on the handle of the door.

«See you later?»

«Yeah! Yeah of course! Take care!» you’re a bit too overenthusiastic to be genuine, but her eyes go a little softer anyway.

“What just happened.” you tweet when she leaves the room.

-

Some time later, you fall asleep in front your computer, and, when you wake up, you feel the soft texture of leather on your shoulders.

Carmilla is asleep in her bed. You don’t mention it.

-

«Isn’t that your shirt Carmilla is wearing?», Danny asks.

You freeze.

«No. Absolutely no. All she wears is black anyway, I wonder how she even tells one shirt from another. I mean, yes, her fashion sense is pretty cool if you’re going for the whole “I’m Morticia Addams” look, but you know, it’s bad to wear black clothes in summer and - sorry, what was your question again?»

«I was wondering - »

«Oh, look that tree is so pretty!»

-

«Dude!» LaFontaine barges in and, really, you should hang a “please knock sign” because this is getting ridiculous «I just saw Carmilla wearing your cardigan. I thought you were dead and she was robbing your grave.»

You blush, hoping they don’t notice.

«Hey, isn’t that her green button up?»

Fuck shit fuck shit. Shit.

«What are you talking about? It’s just a generic - »

«Laura Hollis.»

«I swear to God it started as a personal vendetta but somehow it escalated and? I don’t know? Her clothes smell nice. Leave me alone.»

LaFontaine laughs. «Crushing much?»

You want to throw them a pillow, but just emit a defeated sound of admittance and collapse dramatically on the keyboard.

-

After you tell her to leave, you notice she has left one of her jackets behind. You sleep with it.

-

«Liebchen, have you seen the green tank top?»

«Don’t you dare, Carmilla Karnstein. I’m wearing it today.»

«But it goes with my outfit!»

You take your eyes off your book and glare at your girlfriend wandering around the room in her bra.

«Carm, honestly. Between the two of us we’ve got more than enough tank tops, you can wear another one today.»

She sighs.

«Ok. But I’m taking the leather jacket today.»

«Which one? We have like ten.»

«Don’t play dumb with me cutie, you know which one I’m talking about.»

Damn.

You put your book down on your lap. «Fine.»

She laughs at your frustrated expression. You grab her arm as she walks into the bathroom, and, smiling softly, she turns around to kiss you.

«I’ll be late.» she murmurs, but she gives you another languid kiss as your hands find her naked hips.

«Whatever.»

«You’re such a bad influence, buttercup.»

 

 


End file.
